


"I'm sorry"

by unrelated_user



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Execution, F/M, Graphic Description, Lauki Angst, Pain, firing squad - Freeform, haha I cried writing this :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrelated_user/pseuds/unrelated_user
Summary: Kieran is discovered as the Purple Hyacinth, and is sentenced to execution...!!TW!!: please do not read if you aren't comfortable with violence, guns, or blood.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	"I'm sorry"

Lauren sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She had gone on another mission with Kieran the night before and hadn't gotten home till about 3 AM. 

"This is going to be a _very_ long day." She groaned and pushed open the door to the precinct. As soon as she walked in a wave of silence swept over the room. Everyone stared at her. Kym was the first to move, she walked to Lauren and put her arms around her. 

"Oh Lauren... I'm so sorry, w-we had no idea..." 

"Wait what- what happened?" Lauren patted Kym on the arm. 

William walked over, a melancholy look on his face. 

"Lauren... I think you need to sit down." 

A puzzled look fell upon her, and she silently took a seat. 

"Okay... What happened? Is everything okay?"

Kym and Will exchanged a glance, and Kym grimaced turning her head away.

"Lauren..." Will began, "The Purple Hyacinth was caught last night." 

Lauren sat still, the words registering in her ears. 

" _Kieran_." 

"I-Isn't that a good thing?" 

"Lauren... Kieran is the PH."

Laurens ears began to ring. Kym and Wills voices became distorted and muffled, as if they were speaking under water. She replayed the previous night in her head, when Lauren and Kieran had split up. 

"Kieran where are you going?" Lauren looked up at him.

His face darkened. "I have some _business_ to attend to. 

He turned and walked into the night.

"That bastard..." Kym clenched her fist, "He was right under our noses this whole time and we... Oh Lauren I'm so sorry. I never knew he was such a monster."

The words echoed in her mind. Monster, monster monster.

"Where is he?" Lauren muttered, looking down.

"Lauren I don't think-" Will placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. 

"Where is he?" She looked him dead in the eye, her eyes filled with fear. 

"Kieran has been sentenced to death... Public execution..." 

" _No... No it can't be... I-I was with him mere hours ago... How did they..."_ Her thoughts raced. 

She stood, turning away from Kym and Will. 

"I-I have to go."

"Lauren don't." Kym grabbed her hand but Lauren pulled away. 

She ran out of the precinct as fast as she could, ignoring the calls behind her. 

" _This isn't real... This isn't real."_ She ran to the square, finding a crowd gathered around a large wooden platform. Guards stood all around it, holding muskets. 

"CITIZENS OF ARDHILAS! AREN'T YOU TIRED OF BEING AFRAID? AFRAID TO WALK THE STREETS AT NIGHT? FEARING THAT ANYONE OF YOUR FRIENDS, OR NEIGHBORS COULD BE AN ASSASSIN?" A voice rang out. A man stood on the platform. 

" _Uncle?"_

The crowd roared, but where silenced when he raised his arm.

Lauren fought her way to the front of the crowd while he continued. "WELL TODAY I SAY NO MORE! LAST NIGHT THE PURPLE HYACINTH HIMSELF WAS CAPTURED."

The crowd gasped and began to whisper. "The PH?" "The most fearsome assassin?" "How did they capture him?" 

Lauren pushed people out of the way, and stood in front of the platform. 

"THE PURPLE HYACINTH HAS TERRORIZED THIS CITY FOR FAR TO LONG! TODAY WE TAKE A STAND AGAINST THE PHANTOM SYTCHE, AND ALL WHO THREATEN THE CITY OF ARDHAILIS!"

As he spoke, two guards dragged a poisoner onto the platform. He was bloodied and bruised, long black hair covered his face as he stumbled onto the platform.

"KIERAN!" Lauren tried to call out, but was unheard over the crowd.

"Didn't the King get rid of the death penalty?" A man next to her said. Another man scoffed at his remark. "Surely he can make an exception for this bastard. Filthy vermin, I hope he rots in hell where he belongs."

Lauren stood in shock, her eyes wide. The guards dropped Kieran to his knees where he sat, limp. Kieran lifted his head and slowly gazed into the crowd, where he meet Laurens eye. 

"KIERAN!" She cried, reaching for him. 

The guards lined up with their muskets. 

"READY!" Tristian called out.

Kieran smiled weakly.

"AIM!"

"I'm sorry Lauren..." Kieran mouthed. 

"FIRE!"

"NO!" Lauren screamed. The bullets ripped through Kieran, sending blood everywhere. His white shirt quickly covered in crimson. Lauren couldn't hear the thundering of the crowd over the ringing in her ears. Kieran's body slumped down. The sky darkened and Laurens whole world seemed to fall. 

A scream erupted within Lauren, and she ran to the stage, fighting past the guard's. She quickly scrambled onto the platform, hobbling to Kieran's body. Tears streamed down her face as she clung to him. 

"Lauren what on earth are you doing?" Tristan exclaimed. 

Lauren held Kieran's cold face in her now bloody hands. His once bright blue eyes, now closed, and blood trickled down his lip. His raven black hair falling over his face.

"Kieran, please. Please. Wake up. You're okay." She shook him, and placed her head against his. All her memories with him seemed to race through her mind. 

"What on earth is she doing?" "Has she lost her mind?" The crowd yelled in protest. The guards raced to drag her off. Lauren let out a primal scream that stunned the crowd. Never had they seen someone who was so overcome with grief and emotion. Rain began to fall. It certainly was a sight to see. A grief stricken woman holding onto the body of a dead criminal, the rain blending in with the tears and blood. 

"I'm sorry Kieran... I'm so sorry." 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS FUN AND LIGHT FIC :)  
> I was feeling extra miserable today and thought that making a lauki angst fic at 10 pm would help  
> Now this is is no where near good, but I've been wanting to post an angsty fic for a while so here ya go  
> Also lets forget that I don't know how to spell Ardhilals :)


End file.
